Sweet Dreams
by blerghy
Summary: Jasmine has a nightmare and Lief comforts her, leading to much more than either ever dared to hope for. Fluff.
1. Sweet Dreams

_The walls were closing in around her. She could barely breathe. The air stank of rotten dead bodies and blood stained the floor. Jasmine ran to one of the walls, kicking it and clawing at it._

"_Help me!" she screamed. "Lief! Anyone! Please, please help me!" She heard cruel laughter and a howling wind hit her, sending her flying._

"_There is no escape Jasmine." a cold voice whispered._

_Jasmine whirled around and saw the phantom, Faith, standing before her._

"_Faith! Help me! I need to get out!" Jasmine shrieked._

_Faith laughed coldly. "You are too late Jasmine. Nothing can save you now." She melted away, leaving Jasmine very alone._

_Jasmine screamed for help until she felt a very cold hand on her shoulder. It was Lief._

"_Why did you leave me Jasmine? Why did you not look for me, when I jumped into the sea and ended up on the Lady Luck? Why did you let them hurt me?"_

"_Lief, I did look for you! I looked for days and days. I found you, you must remember!" Jasmine cried._

"_You are lying to me. You left me to die!" Lief hissed. Jasmine watched in horror as wounds began to open up on Lief's face and bled heavily. His skin was rotting away and his blood was forming a pool on the ground. Jasmine screamed as Lief fell, lifeless, to her feet._

Jasmine's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright in bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lief burst in holding a candle. His hair was ruffled from sleep but his face and eyes were alert. His expression softened as he saw Jasmine. Her sheets were a mess around her and she was shaking violently.

"Are you alright Jasmine?" Lief asked gently, walking over to her, setting the candle on her bedside table and sitting on her bed. Jasmine shook her head, trying to hide the tears that would not stop falling. Lief's expression softened even more, and he moved closer to Jasmine and took her in his strong arms.

Jasmine buried her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him. He held her close and ran his fingers through her long black mane of hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lief questioned her.

"Not yet." she sobbed.

Lief nodded his head and leant against the headboard, carefully adjusting Jasmine so that they were both comfortable. He was probably going to be there for a while, not that he minded. It was a very rare thing that one could embrace Jasmine, and have Jasmine embrace them back. Nobody in their right mind tried it when she was not distressed, for fear of severe bodily damage.

"Lief?" Jasmine said tentatively.

"Yes Jasmine?" he murmured.

"Thankyou." she said simply, snuggling closer to him.

"You are welcome." he replied, nuzzling his cheek into her hair. A few minutes later, he heard Jasmine's breathing slowing down as she went back to sleep. He smiled and whispered gently, "Sweet dreams Jasmine."

Lief had intended to go back to his own bedroom, but his eyes would not stay open, so he slept.

Sharn quietly pushed the door to Jasmine's bedroom open. She had heard some noise during the night, and had decided to check on the green eyed girl. She smiled as she saw her son, fast asleep, with his arms around Jasmine and his cheek resting on her hair. Jasmine looked just as comfortable, with her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest. They looked so sweet together.

"Sweet dreams." Sharn whispered before gently closing the door behind her.


	2. Good Morning

A/N I was asked for a sequel to Sweet Dreams so I decided to make a second chapter. I know it's pointless and fluffy, but it was entertaining to write. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. This is dedicated to cool-people-suck and somekindasuperstar. Please tell me what you think:)

Good Morning

Jasmine became aware of the sunlight on her face and a pair of arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she breathed in Lief's scent. He always reminded her of the forest, with a fresh, woody smell about him that was very pleasant.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Lief's face. When he was awake, his face was often weary and guarded, with only his eyes giving any clue as to his true feelings. When he slept, however, he looked so innocent. His face was relaxed and he looked incredibly peaceful and happy. Jasmine could not imagine how tiring it would be to be a king.

Lief stirred slightly and moved his head so that it was resting on her shoulder. Jasmine could feel his warm breath tickling her neck, and had to restrain a laugh. Lief just nuzzled his head against hers, and stayed asleep. He really was very cute when he was sleeping, Jasmine decided.

Jasmine woke a little more, and realised what was happening. Lief was in her bedroom, in her _bed_! They had done nothing but hug, but in Jasmine's mind, that was inappropriate. She rarely showed signs of physical affection to anyone, except occasionally Lief. She showed him more affection than any other, and began to wonder why it was so, when she had her father and many other very close friends. She knew that it was not normal to show Lief that kind of care when they were only _friends_, but she could show that kind of affection to a lover. Was she in love with Lief?

The young king shifted again and some loose strands of his black hair fell in front of his face. Smiling, Jasmine reached up and gently brushed them away. She looked out of the window and saw that the sun was getting higher. Cuddle time over.

Jasmine shook Lief's shoulder, gently at first, but harder when he remained in his dreams. He made a grumbling noise and swatted her hand away, still asleep. Jasmine poked him hard on the chest, and sure enough, that woke him up.

Lief's eyes shot open, and his hand went to his hip for his sword, which was still in his own bedroom. He blinked owlishly, and then grinned sheepishly at the curly-haired young lady looking at him. He removed his arms from Jasmine's waist and yawned. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, pretending that she had not appreciated the nighttime embrace.

"I must have fallen asleep." Lief said, eying her tentatively.

"Yes, you must have." Jasmine retorted.

"At least you did not have any more nightmares."

"How could I get any sleep at all, with you crushing me?"

"I am not _that _heavy!"

"I confess, I was exaggerating a _little_, but you did take my air. I do need to breathe, you know."

Lief thought for a moment and then smiled at her. "Good morning."

"What?" Jasmine spluttered, confused.

"Good morning!" repeated Lief.

"We already said good morning!"

"No we did not, we talked. There is a difference."

"You are impossible…"

"You are supposed to say 'good morning' back."

"Fine, good morning." Jasmine replied exasperatedly.

Lief beamed at her, as one would a child, and Jasmine swatted him on the arm.

"I will see you downstairs, Jasmine." Lief said cheerfully. He stood and exited her bedroom, throwing Jasmine one last smile. Jasmine sighed happily and climbed out of bed herself. She got dressed and as she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, she smiled again. She was in love with Lief.


	3. Beautiful Afternoon

A/N: Well… hey everyone. I am so sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while. I've been busy with schoolwork and things like that. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read this story, in particular those who have encouraged me to keep going with it. Thanks to Jem-Chikara for the idea! Please read and review. :) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest, unfortunately.

Beautiful Afternoon 

The afternoon was a lovely one, with the sun shining down and a pleasant breeze, but there was one person in the castle that Jasmine knew would not be enjoying it. She shook her head in annoyance at the king as she stalked down the corridor, intent on forcing him out of his study. The halls were empty but for the occasional servant or guard going about their business.

A familiar wooden door came into view and, upon reaching it, she turned the handle and swung it open, harder than she had intended. Sure enough, Lief was sitting at his desk with letters strewn all around him, looking utterly bored. His head whipped up as the door banged against the wall and he smiled brightly when he saw his visitor.

"You know, Jasmine, you should always knock. I could have been doing anything in here! Drinking, gambling, smoking, changing…" Lief said, his eyes twinkling.

"Luckily for me, you do not drink much, gamble _or_ smoke. You only drink on special occasions, and I have only seen you drunk once, which I must confess was rather amusing. And who would you gamble with you, Highness? You are the king, and could have them arrested if you lost. You know smoke makes me sick and you know it is bad for you, as well," Jasmine grinned back.

"But what if I was changing?" Lief asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You have a bedroom for that, though you may as well live in here, with all the time you spend in this room," Jasmine said, walking to his desk and pulling him up.

"Jasmine, I have work to do…" Lief trailed off, seeing the glare Jasmine was giving him.

"Do not even try to give me that excuse. None of those letters are particularly important, they are probably just from farmers whose neighbours are irritating them. You need to get out more," Jasmine insisted, dragging him out of the door.

"Thank you, Jasmine," Lief smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders once they were side by side. Jasmine leant into him and smiled back.

"Honestly, you two love-birds…" Barda said, striding around the corner and shaking his head.

"I am allowed to hug my friends!" Lief exclaimed indignantly.

"I am your friend, and I do not see you rushing to give _me_ a hug," Barda muttered.

"Aw, does little Barda feel left out?" Lief smirked, moving forward as if to embrace Barda, letting his arm leave Jasmine's shoulders.

"No, I am just making a point. Do not come any closer, you young hooligan!" Barda grinned.

"Barda, I believe that Lindal was looking for you," Jasmine said. "She told me to tell you in case I found you first."

"Thank you," Barda said, and hurried off, trying, and failing not to look happy.

"I believe that Barda may have a crush," Lief laughed, slinging his arm around Jasmine again. "But really, I never realised he has a thing for bald women."

"Be nice!" Jasmine snapped, hitting him playfully.

They continued their walk into the gardens, chatting happily. Lief smiled even more once they were outside, enjoying the fresh air and sunlight. They took a path through the gardens and walked in comfortable silence. Jasmine sighed happily. The gardens were stunning, the birds were chirping and she was walking with Lief. _I am getting far too soft!_ She thought. _Why am I behaving like this? Lief is the king; it would be a bad idea to get my hopes up. After all, he will marry a beautiful Toran lady in the end. I will just forget my feelings._

Jasmine's face became sadder, yet she had an expression of determination on her face, confusing the king greatly.

"Jasmine?" he asked tentatively. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course. Why would I not be?" she snapped defensively.

"Are you sure?" Lief asked again.

"Of course I am sure! Oh, look at these flowers! Are they not beautiful?" Jasmine asked, changing the topic.

"They are, just like you," Lief murmured, before realising what he had said, making his face redden.

Jasmine was caught completely off-guard, and her face reddened as well.

"So, lovely weather," Lief said lamely, trying to pretend that he had never said anything out of the ordinary.

"Yes, it is. The breeze is particularly pleasant," Jasmine added as the two continued walking.

As the sun began to go down, Lief and Jasmine wandered back inside to clean themselves up for dinner.

"Lief?" Jasmine said quietly as she opened her bedroom door, turning to look at him.

"Yes?" Lief replied.

"Thank you," she smiled, before shutting the door. Lief smiled widely to himself, and walked back to his own bedroom with a bounce in his steps. Maybe he _did_ have a chance with Jasmine.


End file.
